Storing and retrieving of mobile application (mobile app) installables, especially over-the-air (OTA) installations, are costly endeavors. Currently, some available software can store and retrieve mobile apps, but such software is still not very efficient or effective at achieving an over-the-air upload and/or install (download) of the mobile apps.